User talk:~Crow~
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crowfeather01 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dawnsong2 (Talk) 00:45, December 22, 2012 Can I adopt Stormpaw? Crowfeather01 (talk) 13:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ello me!Crowfeatherthe Warrior Geek~ 22:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HELLO ME ONCE AGAIN D: 408542_583138598379211_926907537_n.jpg|me and max (yes i know, im ugly) 312371_583138975045840_152994041_n.jpg|Itsy Bell 321013_583123415047396_2054005332_n.jpg|Tiger and Itsy Bell 299672_583131265046611_1335607374_n.jpg|Sunshine and one of the tabbies (not sure witch one so i cant tell you) 19392_583137528379318_515398976_n.jpg|Itsy lookin' like a hunter 537841_583128931713511_1916305943_n.jpg|Sunshine doing …… something Check daily for more pics. Avril Lavigne fangirl by heart Your not ugly!! Your cute!! Crowfeather01 (talk) 02:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I am very ugly. Avril Lavigne fangirl by heart Your list of cat pics has been updated Avril Lavigne fangirl by heart 03:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) -derp- Ohai. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 03:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ? I thought you were leaving... If you aren't, YAY, and take no notice to my email. FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ''' 06:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Dawn I did and you can take notice of my email I sent you. It's been tough lately so I have not been able to think and it's hard..Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 13:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) HELLO ME! Crowfeatherthe Warrior Geek~ 22:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ~Crow~/Sig (talk) 22:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) HELLO MEH Hello me User:~Crow~/Sig 22:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ;( I'm so sorry about Kirbie. May StarClan light your path. If you like, I might be able to do a Hangout tomorrow.Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 05:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Little note Hey Crow, I think you should stop posting pictures on cats you don't own, because they may or not like it. Inactive cats are okay, but cats that are just made and roleplayed by an active user will get their own picture sooner or later. Thanks~ Alright I'm going to ask people who made cats who wants them.Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The ''Warriors Geek]] 20:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's a good idea not to, but thanks for the help~ They can find a picture they want on their own, since it's not that hard. To get edits, how about roleplay instead? 20:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry, the internet was being stupid e.e I won't be on tomorrow, so send my greetings to others ;) Have a good time on chat! We need to have a staff meeting LOL xD ¬Dawn (not signed iiin!) Re:Chat Sorry. I had to go. Had stuff to do. :/ JFJ|''Praying for those injured in the Boston Bombings.'' 23:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey How's the snow been? YES, I DO KNOW. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 09:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Good. It's gone. And what is the YES I DO KNOW about..?Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 17:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) About the snow xDDDDD DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: What is it supposed to be used for...? 22:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Its ok. Im still learning here so a little over caution might be ok :P User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Moo ASDF YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. BTW, IN TWO WEEKS, I CAN USE GOOGLE HANGOUT AGAIN ASDF OMG DON'T LEAVE I LUV YOUUUUU. YOU'RE BY BEST FRIEND HERE -huggles- DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 06:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) CROWWWWWWW= Crow, where are you....? The wiki needs you to come back. You're our chat mod, and we can't afford to lose another member, especially an important one. 15:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course we want you! What makes you think that? 16:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Aww... but everyone here loves you. DOn't worry. 17:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat? User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner CHAT Get on chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosepetal123 (talk) 12:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Rose I'm on chat now :) User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner I'm on chat :3 Ok, hi, I'm Dawn (Takeachance32) And I have a message for you...from Blueheart232. I'm sorry I waited so long to give it to you, I was in shock when she gave it to me and I really didn't know you or her really well. I wanted to tell you sooner, but again I was in shock and I was scared so please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner, but I thought this needed to be said. She messaged this to me on facebook when I had one. But here it is. Nikki- Crow, I want you to know that this was my last resort. I tried everything, but the only thing that made me happy was either you or my ex. boyfriend Night. I'm sorry but if I don't do this, then I might never be happy again because I'm getting transfered to a new home with one parent (mother) and no other kids. She lives in a extremlly small house and from what I can tell, she's drunk all the time. She also has no internet connections. If I go there then I could die one night, so I thought it was better to do it now. So Crow, just know that I love you and that I will never forget your efforts to save my soul. Rest in peace... Nikki (talk) Hey crow would you like to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Crow :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I think I emailed you. If not then i'll try again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crow :) i just wanted to let you know that i have summer school and it ends at 11:00 (starts at 9:30) I'll most likely be on at 11:35.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on chat waiting for ya ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? :) (if you have time)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) CROW HANGOUT? QUICK DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 23:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ASDF GET ON NOW D: DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Vote http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/%7Ewarriors_rp%7E_Wiki:Demotion_Votes Vote c: 08:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) HI MEEEE Crowfeather/Sig 13:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna be gone for a few days c: I believe, Luc, dawn, and I will lead... 16:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, yes xD 17:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Scarpaw and some other cats Could you make sure you use the correct format for them, like add templates and stuff like that? Thanks. And, could you roleplay with me? I don't want this wiki to be inactive again. 18:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please check out this regarding categories. 01:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The Prophecy of the Flood Please know that the flood will begin on September 1st. 19:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hallo! I commented on your Maple and Ember blog! THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 08:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ik, we forgot about Firepaw XD Next time dont make a new heading, its just I have too many...THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 08:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hallo Crow! I was just wondering if you wanted me to make you a Chimney Swift signature? Nothing dead hard coding, just....something? =_= Regarding The Lost. I'm sorry to start ranting, but sadly, The Lost is dead... I'm sorry, but it's true. It's too lonely there, and there's no help from either you or Blue... And Blue left, so I can't do anything. The Lost can't be saved anymore, even if you try to adopt it. It's sunk too far. I'm not posting this on The Lost because I'm going to leave it to rot for another month, then kill it off. I'm about to write a closing blog there. It's done. Nobody can save it. Nobody. I'm about to make a second attempt at closing The Lost. Sorry again, and goodbye.... Is not Creepy 04:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, I can't because a user may adopt him/her. :p 00:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) oh, crow, thanks for all the help but the wikis dying D: 18:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) hallo! Cute avatar thingy, by the way. How are you? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 23:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Pages Could you please not create pages that affect the wiki (birthday lists, how-tos, etc.) without the permission of all the staff members? For some of the pages you've created, we already had them, so they were, ultimately, deleted. I'm sorry if this offends you- but we don't need new pages that we already have. Thanks! 03:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: That'd be preferred, yes. 00:36, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Good work! Hey, Crow, I just wanted to thank you for all your work thusfar, your edits have been very helpful. Keep up the great work! 05:12, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ohh, okay. Well, I hope you make a swift recovery! (: 04:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi, Crow. |User:~Crow~ (talk)}} Put that in the custom signature box in your preferences. That should fix it. 22:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: wait what are we doing -a little behind- c: 22:17, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yo, don'tcha mean PetalClan instead of FlameClan? I tried a few days ago, but it didn't work. I might beg Luc to do it :3 03:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Poke~ Hello :3 ight! The Wiki Warrior! 15:12, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Are you gonna delete the pages? because i temporarily promoted you to be an admin for that .3. 04:20, January 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: The deletion of many pages lowered your edits, probably because you edited them before they were deleted, too. 23:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: each page is automatically at bronze grade. 01:06, January 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mentors Sure man, I'll see what I can do. 18:01, 02/2/2014 I'm already in chat ouo 22:08, 02/10/2014 RE: Sure! I was going to ask you if Redwillow could become the deputy when you returned. 01:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: I think it should be. That way we know that we used to own a PokemonClan here. 00:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) chat? i've got a question to ask you 01:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Indeed it is. xD Can't sign in on the school's computer RE: Oi, I reverted the edits. And wasn't that just you logged out? :/ 23:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Of course, because I know you'll rp him well. THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 07:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: You mean Tinybreeze? Yeah, of course. I deleted Silverberry's page since I thought that Ginger and I were dropping TinySilver, but seeing that you now own him, I guess we're starting it back up again? Oh yeah, and Silverberry and Tinybreeze were friends before she left. 23:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Could you explain this wiki to me please? Shepard78 (talk) 22:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Tiger x Hornet If Tiger is being reincarnated, I'm not sure. I think Hornet would be mortified that he died and was brought back. It's not something she could live with. Especially because he would be far younger, since she is about three years old now. We'll have to see. Also, no, she //does// love Raven, but not as much as she loves Tiger. Raven will not be killed off for a while. 15:50, 04/12/2014 Chat The Ghost Whisperer 14:02, April 13, 2014 (UTC), Can you meet me on chat I would like to catch up. Re: Hey Crow. I'd rather not. If I did it, you would not learn anything from it. I'd like to help, but then you would not gain anything from it. If you really are completely incapable of doing it, I will give you tips. But I will not do it. I'm not trying to sound rude, I'm actually trying to be helpful. I had a pretty rough night last night, so I might be irritable still... Sorry man. 13:31, 04/19/2014 Re: Sounds good, thanks. Get on, and we can talk more. 03:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: go ahead girl 13:51, 04/20/2014 RE: Are you sure about this? Since, you know, you won't be able to get your spot back if you do demote yourself. 17:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Tawnykit My kit from Chillcloud's litter will be called Tawnykit. ouo 15:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) re: i removed him because he's inactive now :\ and i forgot to remove his admin rights oops 22:55, May 6, 2014 (UTC) it's flameclan, if you check the history, but you can put it up for adoption~ 23:39, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: That honestly depends, Crow. I'm really busy right now- and I have finals in two weeks- and a bunch of projects and tests to handle. If I have time, sure, but I might not. 18:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Remember me? Hey, Crow! It's Red! How've you been... It's been awhile! The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 06:00, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Pulling an all-nighter, hardly awake or alive, lawl. The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 10:59, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo I don't know if you remember, but I'm from Alaska. So, we might be online at different times. When do you want us to meet up in the chat-room to discuss what to do for this Wiki? ^^ I was thinking sometime either on Saturday or Sunday. --Nachtide (talk) 14:27, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: I've been meaning to stop by here and intended to do so yesterday; my apologies. I think we should really get this wiki going again, so I'd be glad to pick up my activity. 16:32, 01/22/2015 Hey. I saw you on here and thought'd I'd ask if you'd like to join FlameClan Roleplaying Wikia c: It's in need of more users, and I'm trying to get it more popular. 23:00, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Chey 15:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Chey A possible way to revive this wiki. I'm an administrator on a few roleplay wikis, and have started a project to link as many roleplay wikis together as possible. I'm extending the offer to join this network of roleplay wikis to this one. Joining the network is likely to boost traffic and ideas to this wiki, and the more wikis we get involved, the more boost that can happen to everyone. Considering the relative lack of activity I'm seeing here, you might really want to jump on this. If you want to find out more, you can read this thread to get a bit more detail on it, and if you're interested in joining the network, I have a short guide on how to do that. ~The Second (talk) 14:28, January 22, 2017 (UTC)